The Snake and the Lion
by lunalustgood
Summary: Everyone is slowly finding out that the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess are an item. Ginny tries to squeeze information out of Hermione about the relationship, told through a series of flashbacks. Expect a lemon or two. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Excited about this story, it's going to be a series of flashbacks! It'll probably be a drabble, but it's just a nice, relaxing piece, showcasing some Dramione memories (fights, first kiss, maybe some more serious stuff, etc etc). I'm writing two other stories at the same time, I hope it'll all work out. Please let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, who happens to be the Birthday Girl today. Cheers!

* * *

Ginny rounded on Hermione in the Great Hall. She looked like a cat about to pounce, her red hair making her look fiercer than ever. Hermione looked as nervous as Mr. Weasley had when confronted by his wife about his flying car. Quite a few students were actually staring.

"Hemione, there are people talking about you and Malfoy as if you two are…together."

Hermione laughed nervously, "Ah, yes, well, you know, these rumours, they-"

"_Are these rumours true_?" Ginny asked, now towering over a bumbling Hermione, looking very much like Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione smiled meekly.

"They're calling you…._Dramione_," Ginny said, cringing. Hermione laughed and nodded, still shaking slightly, "Oh yes, well, er, we've tried to discourage it, you know, but-"

"So, it's true," Harry said, furiously. He slammed his hands on the table quite dramatically.

"Erm…"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," Harry said, and slumped down at the table across from her.

"Alright, Harry, that's enough," Ginny started, as if she hadn't been yelling at Hermione non-stop a few moments previously, "We should let Hermione explain herself."

"Well, there's not really much to explain- actually I should go, and be very grateful I haven't seen Ron yet," Hermione said rushedly, standing up, and then mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "Awkward questions."

"I don't think so," Ginny said calmly, and pushed Hermione back down.

"Okay, first thing's first: how big is his-"

"GINNY," yelled both Harry and Hermione. Ginny crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine. So, how exactly did this happen?"

Hermione opened her mouth to begin when something to her left grabbed her attention. Draco Malfoy had walked into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback: Readers are reading the scene as if looking through a Pensieve. It is second year._

"Granger, come out of there already," Draco Malfoy said, pounding on the door of the female lavatory on the main floor. Two first years came out, looking at Draco nervously. He could hear stifled sobs from behind them.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll curse you," Draco warned, and the two girls hurried away.

"Aw, come on Grange-"

Hermione appeared from the door.

"_Go – Away_," she said. Her eyes were very red.

"I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood," Draco said, blocking Hermione's path as she tried to escape.

"It just…came out. I was trying to hurt Weasley, not…you." He looked embarrassed.

"Well, you failed," Hermione said tartly, in a voice that reminded him of Professor McGonagall.

"What have I ever done to you?" she asked fiercely.

"I'm sorry-"

"Rubbish," Hermione interjected, and pushed her way past him.

"You know," she said suddenly, "You've had it in for me ever since last year, just because you hate Harry."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut across him, "Everyone was right about you," she said quietly, and began making her way to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco to explain himself to Percy Weasley on why he was lingering around the women's washroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback: It is third year._

"I can't believe you came to visit," Draco said from his bed in the hospital wing. His right arm was in a white cast accompanied by a sling. The sun was beaming through the closed blinds, enveloping him in a warm glow. Hermione stood on his left.

"Of course I did," she said impatiently. "Even if you are a prat," she added. Draco smiled and Hermione smiled back.

"But what you're doing to Hagrid is horrible," she said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Granger, that stupid hippogriff nearly _killed_ me," he said, gesturing to his arm in its sling. Hermione snorted. Draco looked at her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. She was surprised, but did not show it.

"Come here," he whispered softly.

Hermione glanced around, but the hospital wing was empty. She leaned into Draco, and he kissed her lightly, his lips barely brushing hers.

"Draco!" She said in a hoarse whisper, blushing. She was not expecting to have her first kiss in the hospital wing, let alone with a boy with a broken arm who supposedly hated her.

"There's more where that came from," Draco said cheekily, and Hermione slapped his left hand playfully.

IIIII

"Aren't we even going to talk about it?" Hermione asked, her eyes pleading at Draco.

"No," he said shortly. They were in a deserted corridor. "That oaf deserves whatever he gets," Draco continued coldly.

Hermione's eyes crinkled under the weight of future tears.

"But- what about-the kiss-"

"You have to choose," Draco snapped. He used his next words carefully. "You choose the oaf and your stupid friends," he took a deep breath, "or me."

Hermione stood, stunned, and said nothing.

"Fine," Draco said maliciously, and began to walk away.

"Draco, wait!" Hermione cried, but he had already slipped into another corridor.

IIIII

Draco laughed cruelly with Crabbe and Goyle, looking down from outside the castle, at Hagrid sobbing by his hut.

"Just look at that bumbling idiot, he's pathetic! Why if I didn't know any better-"

Hermione spun around. She and Ron and Harry had just come back from sneaking over to see Hagrid, and had heard Malfoy's vicious taunts.

"_You_." She said. "You disgusting, foul-"

"HERMIONE, NO!" Came the cries of Harry and Ron, as they watched her run and pull out her wand, only inches away from Draco.

"Think about your school record," Ron said meekly.

Hermione put down her wand. Nearly everyone sighed in relief. Then she hit Malfoy across the face with pure hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback: It is fourth year._

Draco saw Hermione walking timidly in the garden just outside the Great Hall. He watched her closely, until she saw him, and motioned for her to come nearer. Hermione looked over her shoulder before walking over to him. She was wearing a dress of light blue, soft and feminine, and a bit ruffled around her shoulders.

"You look really nice," Draco said quietly, and plucked a pink blossom from a shrub nearby. He handed it to Hermione. She tried to conceal a grin.

"Thank-you," she said, blushing lightly. "What did you want to talk about?" she continued curiously.

Draco sighed. He had wanted to talk about Viktor Krum, but could not think of how to bring it up with angering her. Finally he decided to probe the subject delicately.

"You and Kru-Viktor," he started, "Are you two-"

Hermione looked surprised, "We're not seeing each other exclusively, or anything," she said, patting down the front of her dress and sitting down, "He just-well, he told me he's liked me for ages, and kept wanting to ask me to the ball every time we were both at the library," she finished hurriedly.

Malfoy frowned, and made a noise in the back of his throat.

"What?" Hermione laughed.

"Granger, you're too good for him," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled as if looking at a pathetic toddler, "Draco-"

"I'm serious," he said, sitting beside her on the little white park bench. Neither of them said anything for a while, and stared instead at the fountain a few feet away. A couple – it looked like Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies – were wrapped around each other behind it.

"I think I should get back," Hermione said slowly, "Viktor-"

"Alright, alright," Draco said impatiently, and stood up, "You don't have to say his name like that."

"Like what?" Hermione said with a little grin. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You'd better go in first, it'll look bad-"

Hermione nodded and departed, and after a few moments found Viktor, holding two Butterbeers in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback: It is fifth year._

"Really, Granger? _The Quibbler_? Didn't know you had it in you," Draco said quietly, picking a piece of imaginary lint off Hermione's robes. He had sent her an owl telling her to meet him in the Room of Requirement earlier in the morning. Hermione didn't flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said firmly.

"I see. So Potter talking to Skeeter for Lovegood's magazine was sheer coincidence, then," he asked, and sat down on a dark leather pouffe. Hermione sat down on the one in front of him and didn't answer.

"I don't really care you know," Draco said, looking at her fiercely. Hermione looked at him curiously. "About my father-about what'll happen to him if people believe he was one of the Death Eaters Potter saw in the graveyard in June."

"Maybe you should care," Hermione said in a whisper, and stood up. Draco reached for her hand, and she did not resist his touch.

"I only care…about some things," he said.

Hermione sat back down, her back rigid. Draco leaned in for a kiss. An inner battle erupted in Hermione. This was one of the worst kinds of betrayal – yet she felt she could not resist him, she could not simply stand up and walk away from someone who although malicious, floated to her when she needed him, held her hand and touched her hair whenever he got the chance. Hermione let him kiss her. _He's my friend too_ she argued to herself, and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, Hermione said, "We shouldn't do this anymore."

Draco looked hurt. "Why not?" He asked quietly. There was a gentle pleading that brought heat to Hermione's face.

She was furious they talked sporadically; that she was unable to greet him in the hallways or have lunch with him by the lake in front of everyone. It was not fair that he was cruel, and yet gentle; nor that she was in the middle of a war between two Hogwarts enemies.

"I have to go," she said rather suddenly, and found herself wiping her eyes.

"Please don't," Draco said, and tried to touch her hand again but she was already walking away, "Did I do something?" were the last words she heard as she walked through the door and into the empty corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW, this story is turning into a fluff, haha. But here comes a lemon! You have been warned. Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Flashback: it is sixth year._

"Draco, I know you're up to something," Hermione said, walking alongside the blonde to the Room of Requirement. "Harry knows you come in here all the time and have Crabbe and Goyle turn into little girls and keep watch."

Draco only smirked. "Listen, what I'm doing has nothing to do with you, so just drop it," he said, and taking her hand, walked through the door of the Room of Requirement. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw the room decorated in gold and white, with pink roses and red boxes of chocolate placed carefully around the room. She looked at Draco with an open mouthed grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, and pecked her on the cheek. "I know girls – even girls like you – probably like this kind of stuff."

Hermione was taken aback. It was true Draco never forgot about her birthday and had always given her a Christmas gift secretly, but this was something else altogether. It was _romantic. _She still hadn't said anything, and Draco became alarmed.

"Listen, I'm sorry-I thought- I don't know what I was doing, I really don't want you to be uncomforta-let's just forget-"

But Hermione looked at him fiercely and cupped his face, kissing him. He kissed her back passionately, and moved his hands down her back, causing whispers of pleasure and excitement to go down her spine. Their kissing turned even fiercer as Draco began to kiss Hermione hard, and she started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away from her with raised eyebrows.

"Granger, you sure about this?"

Hermione raised a shoulder and looked at the corner of the room, where a bed had appeared, "Come and find out," she said deliberately, teasing him. Draco silently thanked the architect of the Room of Requirement, and pulled her towards the bed. They pulled off each other's shirts and Draco lightly threw Hermione on the bed, and she felt a shot of excitement run through her upper thighs.

Hermione quickly took off her pants and bra, all while staring into Draco's eyes, as he removed all of his remaining clothing. She had a glimpse of his thick cock before he fell on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her breasts.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked. He was still over her and running a finger down her underwear over her clit. Hermione shook her head, her eyes wide in excitement, her pupils dilating.

Draco grinned and whispered in her hair, "You'll love it." He touched her right nipple gently, watching it harden before running over it with his thumb. He licked the other one, flicking his tongue softly before plucking at it gently with his mouth. Then he moved down slowly, all while running his fingers lightly over Hermione's thighs. She moaned quietly in impatience.

Draco pulled down her underwear with his teeth very slowly, looking into her eyes the entire time. Hermione thought she would burst at that very moment, and put her hands to her breasts, playing with them.

"Weasley will never do you like this," he warned, and before Hermione could respond, she felt a tongue slide over her. Hermione sighed as Draco moved his tongue in and around her, teasing her, before thrusting his tongue inside her. He moved Hermione's hands from her breasts and touched them himself, squeezing her nipples and cupping her breasts, causing them to bounce. Hermione was about to orgasm when Draco's tongue flicked at her clit. Hermione sighed happily. Draco began to thrust his tongue in her cunt again, with a part of his tongue still touching her clit slightly, teasing her into orgasm. Hermione's legs shuddered, and she watched Draco emerge from her cunt slowly.

"Can I have a taste?" Hermione asked, doe eyed.

Hermione opened her mouth but Draco licked her lips before kissing her. She stroked his cock.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. Draco smirked. He raised her legs so that they were over his shoulders, and thrust himself inside her. He went very slowly so as not to hurt her, and when he was finally all inside, began to thrust faster, and deeper.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned. She grabbed her breasts and jiggled them, watching Draco thrust himself inside her while rubbing her sensitive clit lightly.

"Get up," he said, and Hermione obliged, turning her back on him on all fours so he could thrust in her from behind. Draco rubbed Hermione's pink nipples while thrusting in her, and moved a hand down her stomach to her clit, his palm resting there, making Hermione insane with pleasure. Draco took his cock out of her slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. She obeyed his thoughts and straddled him slowly. They kissed softly. Draco pushed her up and down by her hips, so that she was bouncing up and down, her breasts shaking in his face. He came and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I think I'll have another flashback after this one and maybe end in an epilogue? I kind of want to end it in the future, when Draco and Hermione have kids. What do you think? :)

* * *

_Flashback: Two weeks prior to the current date._

"So, you're saying you don't even want to try," Draco said to Hermione. They were in her dormitory alone, Draco watching her organize her trunk, though she was not going anywhere.

"Draco, I've told you a million times," Hermione said exasperatedly, "It's just too complicated. I mean, we've been speaking to each other only a couple of times a year…What would everyone think?"

Draco slumped back in Hermione's bed and looked up at the ceiling. He sat up to see her stacking books with her wand.

"Okay, Granger listen: first of all, this year has been unlike any other year."

Hermione blushed, looking at Draco.

"Second of all," he continued, ticking off his fingers, "do you really about what other people think? I mean…you do walk around with that bushy mane every day-" he teased. Hermione opened in her mouth in false shock and tackled him on the bed. They laughed and began to tickle and pinch each other.

"Besides," Draco said finally, his chest heaving slightly from their tickling match, his hand stroking Hermione's hair, "Wouldn't you rather we just tell people - instead of someone accidentally finding us - like this?" He said, and gestured at how they were laying in Hermione's unmade bed. Hermione laughed.

"Hermione! It'd be the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess! _We are royalty_," Draco said dramatically.

_ "_Good to know you've become so down-to-earth over the years,_" _Hermione said jokingly, and kissed him lightly. Draco closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"You have two weeks to change your answer," Draco said when he pulled away, and got up to leave Hermione's dormitory, a slight grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback: It is first year._

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she walked away from Harry and Ron, whose last words had been that he found her insufferable. Hermione reached the castle and sniffed, hoping no one would see her and ask her what was wrong.

"Perk up, my dear," an elderly witch said from a portrait nearby. "No reason to be upset on a glorious day," she said kindly.

Hermione nodded and smiled. She still had the Halloween feast to look forward to tonight. Walking away from the portrait, she decided she'd pick up a book from the library.

On her way there however, she spotted Draco whispering to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oi, Granger," Draco looked up at her, "Why the tears? Can't get Potter and Weasley to continue pretending to be your friends?"

Hermione ignored the chortles coming from Crabbe and Goyle, and walked past the three of them silently. She entered the library and headed towards a book shelf in the back she had been meaning to dig her nose into when she heard a voice behind her.

"I asked you a question, Granger." It was Draco.

"I don't care," Hermione said firmly, and picking up a book at random, hurried out of the library. She made a beeline straight to the nearest lavatory, a new wave of tears threatening to fall at any second.

IIIII

Draco took a bite of his candy apple. His eyes narrowed at Harry and Ron, who were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The two were eating liquorice wands and talking happily, obviously not particularly worried that Hermione was not at the feast.

At that moment Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall in a panic. Draco barely had time to process what was going on when he heard screams and shouts of, "Troll! In the dungeons!"

Draco's first thoughts flew to Hermione, and ignoring Dumbledore's instructions for the Prefects to lead the students to their dormitories, slipped out of the Great Hall and hurried to the girls' washroom closest to the library.

IIIII

Draco reached the washroom and opened the door cautiously.

"Granger?" he asked uncertainly. He heard someone crying and entered. Hermione was sitting under a sink, sobbing shamelessly alone.

"Good grief," Draco said impatiently, "Granger, have you been crying this entire time? It's been hours!"

"What're _you _doing here?" Hermione choked. Draco puffed up his chest in pride.

"About to save you, of course." He pretended to pick a piece of lint from his robes. "Now hurry up, there's a troll in the castle," he glanced around alertly, as if it were possible there was a troll standing near them and they hadn't noticed.

Hermione glared at him.

"One of your sick little jokes, I suppose?" she said thickly. Draco felt a flush creep into his cheeks.

"Actually no," he said coldly, "there really is a -"

"Just go away," Hermione said in a hurt voice. There was a ringing silence. Draco felt a dangerous anger sweep through him, colouring not only his face but swiping at his patience.

"You see? This is why you have no friends," Draco yelled.

"I'd rather have no friends than a friend like you," she snarled.

Draco's steel grey eyes turned to ice. "You'll never have to worry about that," he said quietly, "I will never be friends with someone like you." He spat on the floor.

Draco turned away and left Hermione in the washroom, still hearing strangled cries of warning about the troll as he made his way to the Slytherin common room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback: An hour before the current time._

"Well?" Draco sat in an armchair at the library, twirling his slender fingers around a quill. Hermione watched him, and secretly wondered if his hands were so graceful when in contact with…other things.

Hermione grinned, "Well what?" She crossed her legs, sitting on a plush armchair that was a bit higher than his, causing her to look down at him.

Draco cocked an eyebrow playfully, "I think you know," he said, in a rather sultry voice. Hermione's cheeks warmed as if his words were like match sticks. She cleared her throat. Draco smirked.

"I think I am ready to agree… to your proposition," she said, looking him straight in the eye. Draco was impressed that she had not looked away.

"Everyone will know by the time we get to the Great Hall," Draco said, challenging her.

Hermione balked, "How?"

Draco shrugged. "People will talk." And waiting until a group of seventh year Gryffindors reached them, Draco pulled himself to Hermione and kissed her, open-mouthed, in front of each of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGUE**

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryff-in-dor."

"Sly-ther-in."

Hermione and Draco Malfoy argued in their sunny kitchen. The couple fought over a creamy white envelope while a small brown owl sat on their windowsill, watching them with interest.

"She's going to be in Gryffindor, she's got my loyalty!" Hermione cried, yanking the envelope out of Draco's reach.

"Ah, but she has my ambition, which makes her a Slytherin," Draco said, and began to tickle Hermione until she let go of the envelope, laughing, and clenching her arms around herself.

Draco grinned and picked the envelope off the floor before Hermione could reach it. He tore it open and scanned the letter. His jaw dropped.

"What? What?!" Hermione cried, and stole the letter. She looked at it hurriedly before a single word jumped out at her.

"_Ravenclaw?_" she said in disbelief.

Draco grinned. "Well, she does have her mother's intelligence."

"And her father's wit," Hermione grinned back.

"This is so odd!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, could be worse," he said nonchalantly, "she could've been put in Hufflepuff."

Hermione snorted. "Ravenclaw _is_ much more prestigious." She put their daughter's letter on the counter top, and pulled her husband into a kiss.

* * *

A/N: So that's it! I hope you guys liked this little story, feel free to read my other ones! ^_^


End file.
